Le Plus Beau des Halloweens
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Severus décide d'employer les moyens les plus vils pour passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Lily le soir d'Halloween. Se passe au temps des Maraudeurs.[Spécial Halloween 2016]


**Le Plus Beau des Halloweens**

 **OS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Jo Rowling, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'avoir créé un personnage tel que ce cher Severus.

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape jeune/Lily Evans

 **Relectrices :** un énorme merci à **Lilou Black** , **Deb Lygg** , **Gwendoline** et **Morgane**

 **Résumé :** Severus décide d'employer les moyens les plus vils pour passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Lily le soir d'Halloween. Se passe au temps des Maraudeurs.[Spécial Halloween 2016]

* * *

Cette année, j'avais envie de marquer le coup pour le 31 octobre. Une journée de fête pour les uns, une journée de cauchemar pour certains comme Severus Snape. Le 31 octobre n'est sans doute pas un jour évident pour lui. Pour une fois, je m'interroge sur son passé avec Lily. Je me suis toujours dit que la manière dont leur amitié se rompt était trop facile...

Pour cet OS, on retourne dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs, cette clique honni par notre cher maître des potions.

Belle lecture !

* * *

 **Le Plus Beau des Halloweens**

 **.**

La lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur le paysage givré. Les nuages semblaient comme figés, pris dans les filets de l'automne. Sous le firmament sombre et calme, un adolescent avançait à grandes enjambées comme s'il fuyait un ennemi invisible. Pourtant, Poudlard était certainement l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Après avoir franchi les couloirs découverts de l'école, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château. Il avait envie d'être seul et d'oublier à quel point sa vie n'était qu'un amoncellement d'ennuis. Il fronça ses épais sourcils noirs avant de jurer à voix basse. Quand il était petit, il avait attendu Poudlard avec une impatience fébrile qui avait frisé la folie. Il haïssait sa vie de famille, et surtout sa mère trop stupide qui avait oublié ce qu'elle était et qui se laissait tabasser par un homme qui ne la méritait pas. Comment une sorcière au sang pur avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi dominer par un pauvre moldu sans attrait ni charisme ? Severus, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, s'était juré de ne jamais leur ressembler, ni à l'un et encore moins à l'autre.

Il savait que la vie le destinait à quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Inspectant les environs, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé non loin de l'aile des Gryffondor. Il soupira. Il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de lui parler, de s'expliquer encore une fois.

Il s'agirait encore d'une discussion stérile dont il n'attendait rien, mais au moins, il pourrait à nouveau faire semblant, et croiser ses iris vert émeraude qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il allait partir quand une étrange lumière à travers l'interstice d'une porte capta toute son attention. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans attendre, Severus se cacha derrière une colonne et attendit que la personne sorte. Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses dents grincèrent et une colère noire le submergea tel un raz de marée. Mais il devait se contenir. Attaquer James Potter ici et maintenant ne lui apporterait rien. Toutefois, sa curiosité maladive le poussa à sortir de sa cachette et à rattraper le battant avant que celui-ci ne se referme complètement.

Avisant la pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses jonchées de coussins soyeux, Severus se demanda ce que le Gryffondor avait bien pu trafiquer quand une voix féminine résonna dans la salle.

— James, c'est toi ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Le souffle coupé, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, Severus fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Elle était là, il la voyait à moitié cachée par un mur. Elle finissait de se rhabiller. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, il rebroussa chemin aussi vite qu'il le put. Une fois dehors, il tituba jusqu'à une fenêtre où il rendit tout son dîner.

James Potter se _tapait_ Lily Evans.

Rien n'aurait pu être pire à ses yeux. Lily... Sa douce Lily dans les bras de ce petit merdeux de James Potter. Comment avait-il pu la souiller de ses sales pattes ? _Il allait le payer !_

Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Il la revoyait encore à ses côtés, critiquant comme elle seule savait le faire les moindres faits et gestes de la clique à Potter.

— _Jamais je ne pourrais m'acoquiner avec une bande de malotrus qui ne trouvent leur plaisir qu'en se moquant et en humiliant les plus faibles. Entre Potter et Black, il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre. Franchement Severus, tu devrais les éviter. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux et tu le sais._

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit... il y a deux ans... avant que ses cauchemars ne deviennent réalité. Elle avait changé de camp parce qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Parce qu'il avait été plus faible qu'eux ? L'acidité qui lui rongeait l'estomac finit par remonter le long de son œsophage. Une envie irrépressible de vomir le saisit à nouveau.

Lily était à lui. Il devait lui prouver que lui seul la méritait, que Potter n'était qu'un con. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux sur lui, comme avant.

 _Il allait le payer !_

oO§Oo

Durant un cours de potions particulièrement ennuyeux où le professeur Slughorn vantait les mérites de la potion de décontraction, Severus eut une idée merveilleusement malveillante. Bien sûr, jamais il ne remit en doute le bien-fondé de ce plan qui le faisait littéralement trépigner d'impatience.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que faisait James avec sa douce Lily, il n'avait eu de cesse de les imaginer tous les deux et chaque jour qui passait le rendait un peu plus malade.

— Ah cher Severus ! s'enthousiasma son professeur de potions, le sortant de ses pensées. Voilà une potion de décontraction parfaite !

Le jeune homme avisa Horace Slughorn qui le contemplait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et un peu de son aigreur disparut.

— Merci professeur, répondit Severus. Mais vous savez, je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Au loin, son oreille capta une remarque particulièrement acide et cruelle de Black à Pettigrew sur ses cheveux sales et sa propension à lécher les parties intimes de leur maître des potions. Black le paierait, comme toujours, il trouverait une solution pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

— Vous savez, reprit Slughorn, le sortant de ses projets de vengeance, il est vraiment dommage que vous ayez perdu votre binôme, Lily Evans. Vous faisiez un excellent travail tous les deux.

Severus pinça les lèvres et l'homme à la confiante bonhomie continua son inspection de chaudrons, laissant l'adolescent dans une fureur palpable.

oO§Oo

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent avant que le plan de Severus soit tout à fait abouti. Pour ce faire, le jeune homme avait dû trouver un endroit inaccessible et connu de lui seul. Avisant la potion fumante qu'il préparait depuis si longtemps, il n'eut aucune seconde d'hésitation quand il fit tomber les quelques cheveux de James Potter qu'il n'avait pas eu grand mal à récupérer.

Y repenser fit naître un petit sourire méchant.

Il avait demandé à l'un de ses camarades de Serpentard, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, de tirer les cheveux de Potter la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait d'attraper le vif d'or lors d'un match. À vrai dire, toute l'opération s'était déroulée de la meilleure des manières. Le match s'était transformé en un véritable champ de bataille entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, et Severus n'avait eu qu'à tendre la main pour récupérer la poignée de cheveux que Drummond avait arrachée avec hargne et délectation.

Aucun Serpentard n'appréciait James Potter.

La potion qu'il préparait avec amour depuis des semaines était du polynectar. Il avait dû modifier quelque peu les ingrédients pour que cette dernière lui permette de rester dans la peau de l'autre un peu plus longtemps.

Severus avait conscience qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais... Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec Lily de cette manière. Elle l'avait rejeté. Elle, sa seule amie, celle qui au fil des années était devenue son unique fantasme, sa seule obsession, aussi dévorante que ses propres ambitions. N'avait-elle pas conscience de ce dont il était capable ? Sa réussite avait-elle donc si peu de valeur ? Ses amis, adeptes comme lui de la magie noire, avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'elle était enfin sortie de sa vie. Comprenant que la jeune fille nuisait à sa réputation auprès d'eux, il leur avait dit ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre. Et ça marchait. Dans ces moments-là, Severus se sentait invincible et bien au-dessus d'eux.

Les autres étaient si stupides...

Quand les volutes de fumée montèrent doucement à la surface de son petit chaudron portatif et que des bulles vinrent éclabousser le rebord, Severus récupéra une louche qu'il avait volée aux cuisines et se servit une généreuse rasade de la mixture. Elle était inodore, mais il savait, pour l'avoir lu dans des livres, que l'arrière-goût était infect. Un peu comme du vieux poisson avarié.

Se pinçant le nez, il ouvrit grand la bouche pour avaler le liquide visqueux et granuleux.

 _Pour la postérité_ , songea-t-il avec ironie.

Pris d'un léger vertige, il se mit debout tout en se tenant la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser quand une douleur effroyable se répandit jusque dans ses os. Sa vision se troubla. De l'acide remonta dans sa gorge et un violent goût de pourriture lui donna des hauts le cœur qu'il eut bien du mal à réprimer.

Comme elle était venue, la douleur disparut aussi rapidement que cette sensation d'écrasement. Avisant ses mains, il se rendit compte que sa vision était floue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et... rien n'y fit, il ne voyait toujours pas mieux.

— Quel imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Il eut un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant que sa voix était celle de l'autre idiot. Sa déconfiture laissa place à un immense sourire. Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais il se tâta le nez et eut une immense satisfaction à le savoir mieux proportionné.

Heureux comme un « Prince », il fit l'inventaire dans sa tête de ce qu'il lui manquait : une paire de lunettes — au moins triple foyer, comment faisait Potter pour vivre avec un tel handicap ?—, les vêtements, il avait ce qu'il fallait et puis... Une fois qu'il y verrait plus clair, il devrait ensuite s'occuper du vrai James Potter.

Ce ne serait pas trop difficile.

Ce soir-là, l'école avait organisé un grand bal costumé pour fêter Halloween. Severus avait laissé traîner ses oreilles et avait découvert que James allait venir déguisé en « GodricGryffondor ». Rien que ça. Décidément, la tête de ce type était tellement grosse qu'il n'avait peur de rien, même pas du ridicule. Pour pouvoir récupérer les mêmes vêtements que son ennemi juré, il avait soudoyé plusieurs élèves et il avait réussi à tout récupérer dans les temps, y compris le masque qui allait lui couvrir une partie du visage.

Quand vingt-deux heures sonnèrent, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à James en faisant passer sa lettre pour celle de Lily. Connaissant bien la jeune fille, il n'avait eu presque aucun mal à imiter son écriture. Ce lourdaud de Potter n'y avait vu que du feu.

Et il prétendait l'aimer ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus courts et se sentit un peu mis à nu avant de se rappeler que ce n'était plus lui pour le moment. Garder ses cheveux longs lui permettait de se cacher. Il savait son faciès ingrat c'était un moyen pour lui de se préserver de la moquerie des autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un bruit de pas venant dans sa direction.

La cape rouge et or voletant doucement à chaque mouvement, le vrai James arriva devant le point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Lily. Elle ne semblait pas encore là, ce qui était bizarre. D'habitude, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à arriver soit à l'heure, soit en avance.

— Lily ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ? Je ne te vois pas.

Aucune réponse. Soupirant, le jeune homme avança jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

— Lily ?! cria-t-il à nouveau. Lily ! Tu te caches ?

Des pas retentirent derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, une violente douleur à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

L'agresseur, qui n'était autre que Severus lui-même, se pencha vers le garçon pour lui faire ingérer une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui avait une durée de douze heures. Ce sera parfait, songea le Serpentard.

D'un geste, il récupéra sa baguette et lança un sort de dissimulation au corps de Potter pour être certain qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé par ses compères avant le lendemain matin au plus tôt — et s'il pouvait totalement disparaître, Severus n'y voyait aussi aucun inconvénient. Quand il eut terminé, un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il était grand temps de retrouver Lily.

oO§Oo

À l'intérieur de la grande salle du château, la fête battait son plein. Severus, sous les traits de James, s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'un des buffets pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille quand il fut interpellé par Sirius Black. Il éprouva une envie sourde de lui jeter un sort, mais il se retint. Ce soir, il n'était plus lui-même.

— Alors _Jamesie_ , ta copine n'est pas encore arrivée ? Je croyais qu'elle était ta cavalière.

Severus aurait aimé envoyer promener le jeune homme qui tenait négligemment la taille d'une fille de leur maison, mais il se contenta de sourire. Enfin il essaya.

— Il n'a pas l'air très bavard, avança la donzelle dans un gloussement mièvre.

Sirius se pencha sur elle et lui dévora le visage sans état d'âme. Quand il se redressa, il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

— N'oublie pas de t'amuser, vieux frère !

Puis, il prit la main de sa compagne et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Se sentant nauséeux, Severus avala une gorgée de son verre qu'il avait encore à la main quand quelqu'un lui tapota nerveusement l'épaule. N'appréciant pas le geste, il s'apprêta à crier contre l'intrus quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lily. Elle semblait en colère.

— On peut savoir où tu étais James ?! Je t'ai attendu presque une heure. Une heure ! Tu te rends compte ! On devait ouvrir le bal ensemble et au lieu de quoi, je vais être la risée de tout Poudlard.

Severus ne comprenait rien, mais la voir aussi fâchée contre James lui fit un bien fou...

Et un déclic retentit dans sa tête.

Et si...

Et s'il décidait de briser leur couple ? Il avait eu envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec elle pour une nuit, mais si au lieu de ça, il profitait plutôt de l'occasion pour rendre Potter impopulaire auprès d'elle ? L'idée lui parut tellement lumineuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Lily.

— Mais c'est que tu te moques de moi, James ! Cette fois, j'en ai assez de tout ça, je m'en vais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle courrait déjà à travers la salle pour sortir par le couloir principal. Jurant dans sa barbe, Severus, toujours sous les traits de James, partit à sa poursuite. Il la vit franchir un escalier, puis quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était derrière elle, Lily s'arrêta, le souffle court avant de l'aviser.

— Allons dans notre endroit secret. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Severus acquiesça et marcha à sa suite, curieux de savoir où elle allait l'emmener. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. Au bout de quelques secondes, une porte apparut. La Salle sur Demande était donc leur endroit secret enregistra Severus mentalement. Certainement leur petit nid douillet.

À l'intérieur, au lieu des coussins qu'il avait trouvé la première fois, il y avait un grand canapé plutôt confortable, posé devant un grand feu de cheminée. Sur une petite table basse se trouvaient deux verres d'eau et quelques collations. Lily alla directement s'asseoir et croisa les bras dans une attitude froide et pleine de... rage ? De haine ? Une douleur sourde traversa la poitrine de Severus. L'avait-elle reconnu malgré toutes ses précautions ?

— Je n'ai pas vu Severus ce soir, commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement tranchante.

Le pauvre Serpentard ne savait plus comment se comporter. Que voulait-elle dire, où voulait-elle en venir ? Il déglutit difficilement sa salive.

— Je ne vois pas... commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

— Oh si tu vois James Potter ! Tu m'avais promis que tu le laisserais tranquille si je sortais avec toi. On avait un contrat, toi et moi, tu te rappelles ?!

 _Mais de quoi parlait-elle bon sang !?_ se demanda Severus choqué.

Que venait-il faire dans leur histoire ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

— Écoute Lily, si Severus n'est pas venu, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est un Serpentard, après tout !

Il se sentait particulièrement doué ce soir pour dénigrer sa propre maison avec un aplomb déconcertant. S'il continuait dans cette voie, au lieu de devenir Auror ou Ministre de la Magie, il pourrait envisager une carrière d'agent double.

Pourtant, il trouvait quand même que son intonation sonnait faux. Il faudrait qu'il corrige ça s'il était amené à recommencer dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

— Arrête avec tes « c'est un Serpentard », « il est mauvais »... C'est complètement stupide ! Tu es bien plus méchant que lui et tu le sais !

Le visage de Lily avait rougi sous la fureur et pourtant, il la trouva encore plus belle.

— Il fait de la magie noire, je te rappelle, appuya Severus-James l'air mauvais. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi même, tu n'apprécies pas ses nouvelles fréquentations. Tu ne veux plus le voir ni lui pardonner, termina-t-il dans un souffle, son regard planté dans le sien.

Celui de Lily vacilla un peu, mais la flamme se ralluma aussitôt, plus vive et plus ardente que jamais.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour la dernière des idiotes ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je lui ai dit que je ne lui pardonnerai pas alors qu'au fond de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Bien sûr que je ne supporte pas ses propensions à utiliser la magie noire, ni ses nouvelles fréquentations, mais... Severus est mon ami et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'avais eu le choix, ce n'est pas vers toi qu'il se serait porté.

— Était, rétorqua Severus – toujours sous l'apparence de James – qui avait la gorge serrée. Il ne l'est plus, ton ami.

Les yeux de Lily exprimèrent une douleur qu'elle chassa rapidement en clignant des paupières.

— Oui, il ne l'est plus, et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Alors, continua Lily, ses yeux se replissant de larmes et brisant encore plus le cœur de Severus, je suis là, toute à toi. Promets-moi à nouveau que tu le laisseras tranquille.

Le jeune homme la contempla quelques secondes et du faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas hurler de rage. Ainsi donc, Lily ne le détestait pas, bien au contraire. C'est cet enfoiré de James Potter qui lui avait fait du chantage... Un contrat.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Sa seule, son unique amie. Il avait cru qu'elle lui avait préféré quelqu'un de plus superficiel, de plus populaire, mais finalement, la vérité était bien pire que tout. Elle se sacrifiait, elle sacrifiait leur amitié, et peut-être plus, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était incapable de se défendre tout seul.

 _Il n'était pas faible !_

Serrant les poings avec vigueur avant de les desserrer, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit avec fermeté entre les siennes. Il l'attira à lui.

— Tu l'aimes ? Tu es amoureuse de Severus Snape ?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres avec contrariété avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Oui je l'aime, mais... Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, James. Pas... Enfin non, tu le sais bien, tu as tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, balbutia-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

— Tu es à moi ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête. Alors, pris par une envie soudaine et irrépressible, il l'enlaça avant de pencher sa tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

C'était la première fois et... C'était juste divin. C'était Lily, sa Lily rien qu'à lui.

Leur étreinte les laissa désarçonnés et bientôt la belle rousse l'invita sur les coussins qui venaient d'apparaître par magie. Ils s'y allongèrent avant de reprendre leur baiser, puis rapidement, l'étreinte se mua en caresses légères. Les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'assoupir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la dernière pensée cohérente de Severus fut qu'il n'avait jamais passé une aussi merveilleuse soirée que celle-ci.

oO§Oo

Un hurlement déchirant lui fit ouvrir instantanément les yeux. L'instant d'après, il fut roué de coups de poing. Que se passait-il, par Merlin ? Où se trouvait-il ?

Déboussolé, Severus mit du temps à resituer l'endroit et les gens qui l'entouraient. Quelqu'un le saisit par le col pour le jeter par terre.

— Espèce de salaud manipulateur ! hurla James Potter, le vrai cette fois. Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça, enflure !?

De nouveau, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, son nez qui se cassait. Un flot de sang rouge se déversa de ses narines frémissantes. Il tenta d'attraper les bras de James pour l'arrêter, mais le Gryffondor, aveuglé par la rage qu'il lui inspirait, semblait invincible. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre, Severus se laissa cogner en ne montrant plus aucune opposition. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon.

— Arrête, James, ça suffit !

C'était Lily. Elle semblait paniquée. Avait-elle peur pour lui ? _Sa Lily._

— Il s'est moqué de toi, Lily, tu ne le vois toujours pas qu'il est mauvais ? Qu'il ne mérite même pas que tu t'intéresses à lui ?

— Il a raison, déclara une voix qu'il haïssait encore plus que celle de James, celle de Black. Ce type est un cafard répugnant. Se faire passer pour James et coucher avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Le lendemain, tu l'aurais croisé dans un couloir et il aurait encore eu le culot de t'insulter ou de raconter à ses potes adeptes de magie noire comment il s'y est pris pour tringler une fille de Moldus.

— Va te faire foutre, sale chien ! grogna Severus en se passant la langue sur ses dents pour faire l'inventaire. Aucune de cassée. _Ouf !_

Il avait de la chance.

Il jeta un coup d'œil, enfin celui qui n'était pas en train d'enfler, vers Lily et il sentit le peu de confiance qu'il avait encore en lui s'éteindre subitement. Elle était en larmes, ses jolies mains posées sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle tremblait. Il comprit alors que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment été trop loin. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient juste étreints et, trop heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il avait oublié que bientôt les effets du polynectar disparaîtraient.

— Lily, balbutia-t-il, je suis...

— Je serais toi, Snivellus, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, le coupa durement Sirius Black. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Severus le fusilla du regard avant de revenir vers la jeune fille.

Elle semblait livrer un combat intérieur. Elle secoua furieusement la tête, prise de hoquets. Ça le rendait malade de la voir comme ça. C'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais c'était aussi de leur faute à eux.

— Lily, supplia-t-il. Je...

— Tais-toi, Severus ! cracha-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre ni te voir. Plus jamais de ma vie. Ce que tu as fait là...

Elle se remit à pleurer, gémissant sans discontinuer. Elle lui brisait le cœur, ça lui brisait complètement le cœur.

— Severus, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Tu as tout gâché. _Tout._

Il voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Potter. Elle venait de faire son choix, son véritable choix cette fois. Les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent un instant et la fureur de Severus explosa d'un coup quand il vit le petit sourire satisfait du Gryffondor éclairer son visage aux traits égaux.

Severus aurait tellement aimé lui lancer le sort qu'il avait inventé l'année dernière, son fameux « Sectumsempra ». Potter ferait alors moins le fier. Mais Lily était dans ses bras à lui et non dans les siens.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, il sut que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Cet épouvantard qu'il avait si bien su camoufler était devenu réel et pourtant...

Il venait de passer le plus beau des Halloweens.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un texte triste, qui montre une facette de Severus pas forcément reluisante, mais, n'oublions pas qu'il est à Serpentard. Je le vois bien agir de cette manière pour parvenir à ses fins même si le prix à payer est terriblement lourd et amer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Halloween ! Et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, une petite review serait la bienvenue !


End file.
